


Resolving of Gray

by Celestia_ships_reylo



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, Complete, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, First Order Rey (Star Wars), Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, HEA, Have your angst and fix it too, Leia Organa Ships It, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Planet Chandrila (Star Wars), Planet Exegol (Star Wars), Sheev Palpatine Lives, Space Mom Leia Organa, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, The First Order Wins (Star Wars), The Last Jedi alternate ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 19,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestia_ships_reylo/pseuds/Celestia_ships_reylo
Summary: Think back to the first time you watched The Last Jedi... and, yes, the infamous “Join Me” scene. Wasn’t there a part of each of us that was begging Rey to join him? (Admit it... we were ALL taking that hand 😏)But what if that scene had gone differently? What if Ben’s “you’re nothing, but not to me” speech never happened at all?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 84
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, everyone! Celestia here! This is my very first fanfic...!!! Please comment below each chapter and let me know what you think; I welcome any feedback! 
> 
> Since some of my chapters are a bit on the shorter side (like Chapter 1), I’m thinking of posting a new chapter twice a week or so, if I can (depending on the length of the chapters). Please subscribe if you want to know as soon as I post a new chapter! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and enjoy!!!
> 
> (P.S. This chapter begins right at the end of the battle in Snoke’s throne room, just in case it isn’t obvious lol)

Ben dropped the Praetorian guard’s weapon, letting it clatter to the floor. He stepped forward, his breath still ragged and heavy from the battle. Rey stood across the room from him, her eyes locked on his. He stepped forward cautiously, unsure of how she would react now that the fight for their lives was over. 

Rey was breathless. Even after the battle, she was still trying to process everything that had happened since she spoke to Ben in the elevator. Images chased each other inside her head: Ben’s lightsaber in her hands, the sound of her own screams as Snoke infiltrated her memories, Snoke’s face as Ben ignited Skywalker’s lightsaber against his master. And now, looking into his eyes, Rey understood. He had done it all for... her. In that moment, Rey forgot everything else and ran to Ben, wrapping her arms around him, tears of joy and exhaustion streaming down her face.

Ben felt awkward only for a moment. He was shocked that she had fallen into his arms and embraced him... even after all he had done. He hugged her back, tightly. He never wanted to let her go again. They were safe, they had beaten Snoke, they were finally together. Ben closed his eyes and treasured this moment.

“Oh Ben,” Rey whispered, “we did it!” 

“Rey, I—” Ben started.

Rey cut in before he could continue. “Ben, listen. I was wrong about you. Everyone was. And... Ben... I don’t want to leave anymore. I—I want—to stay here. With you.”

“With me?” Ben asked incredulously, his eyes wide and watery.

“Always.” Rey said with a smile. Ben smiled back at her, his heart full.

Rey reached up and pulled him to her, and kissed him, just as a streak of blinding white flooded the chamber— Holdo’s sacrifice. As the shock from the blast punctured the throne room, Ben pulled Rey to the ground, to safety. 

Then eveything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a tiny chapter XD, but please let me know what you think!! Don’t worry... I will be posting Chapter 2 very soon 😉 For now, enjoy speculating on what happens next!
> 
> P.S. Yes, I know I shouldn’t have put a kiss in the FIRST chapter already but... *cough* Rey and I don’t care XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a certain General enters the throne room... and is bewildered by what he finds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I got excited and decided to post Chapter 2 today XD (I did say I would post it VERY soon hehe). Thanks so much to everyone who already subscribed! Please enjoy!

General Hux wrung his hands anxiously in the elevator. The fleet was done for, he knew that. It was also not his fault. But the Supreme Leader was not forgiving, and, given his failure on Starkiller Base, he knew he was running out of second chances. Hux strode into the throne room, putting on a confident expression. He would not give Snoke, and certainly not Ren, the satisfaction of seeing the fear on his face. He could not have been more surprised at what he saw.

The Supreme Leader’s elite guards were strewn across the floor. Some were on fire. Some missing limbs. Hux shuttered as he noticed the head of one of the guards—ten feet away from the guard’s body. As he walked slowly into the chamber, he saw Snoke...or, at least, the two pieces that used to be Snoke. Hux jumped as the Supreme Leader’s head tumbled off with a loud thump. What in the galaxy had happened here?

Then, he saw the most bizarre thing in the room. It was Ren, lying on the floor, breathing but unconscious. His arm was wrapped around...THE SCAVENGER? Almost as if he had tried to shield her from the Resistance ship’s impact. Hux would never find out what all this was about, neither did he really care. He could finish them both off with one shot. So easy. He began to reach for his blaster, but his hand never touched it. Kylo Ren had awoken.

Ben got up off the floor, holding his breath until he could assure himself that Rey was breathing normally. She was still unconscious. He turned to General Hux. “What happened?”

“The main Resistance cruiser launched itself into our fleet at lightspeed, and the rebels are escaping toward the planet Crait.” Hux gestured around him. “What...happened here?”

“None of your concern, General. Now we need to get troops down to the surface of that planet,” Ben responded quickly.

“Troops down to the planet—these are MY troops. And in case you have not noticed, Ren, the Supreme Leader is dea—” Hux could not move... he could not speak. Ren’s hand was extended in his direction, his power crushing Hux’s windpipe.

“I am the Supreme Leader now, Hux. And ‘your’ troops are mine to command. Do you understand? Do you?”

Ben sensed Rey returning to consciousness. He released Hux, who fell to the ground, gasping for breath. He helped her up, a worried expression on his face.

“Rey! Are you all right?”

“Yes, you?” she replied weakly.

Ben nodded and turned back to face Hux. He waved his hand just slightly and said, “You will not remember what you saw here, and you will ask no questions.” Hux’s blank eyes stared at Ben as he nodded absentmindedly. It was all the confirmation Ben needed. Hux was a weak-minded fool, after all. A rabid cur, Snoke had called him.

Turning back to Rey, he saw a struggle on her face. “We need to get out of here, Rey. The chamber will collapse at any moment.”

“Rey?”

Rey felt torn. Her thoughts flew back to the Resistance, to her friends. To Finn and Leia. To Chewie. Was she making the wrong choice? No. The firm voice in the back of her head made it clear. Others had given up on Ben. They had failed him. Rey would not.

Ben held out his hand. “You’ll stand with me?”

It was a question, not a command. Rey could see it in his eyes— he was desperate for confirmation that she was with him. That she would not abandon him like others had.  
There was something else, there, too. But that would have to wait. She took his hand without hesitation.

They ran toward the command shuttle, hand in hand, leaving a bewildered Hux to stumble after them in their wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux is so lost hehe.... and poor Rey is stuggling to understand what the right thing to do is, but she’s determined to help Ben. I think she understands how much Ben needs someone to stay with him, rather than leaving like his parents and basically everyone else he knew always did.... I mean, it could’ve been worse, right? At least no one was standing over him with a lightsaber at 2 a.m., right? Oh wait... 
> 
> Anywayyy, before I go off on a tangent describing Ben’s deep sense of abandonment and loneliness, thanks for reading and please let me know what you think in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rey and Ben, both dealing with internal conflict, discuss the fate of the Resistance...

The command shuttle was cold. Rey shivered. She had grown so used to the searing heat of Jakku that now anywhere she went felt chilly. Not that she had been many places at all since then. It had all gone so fast. Ben stood beside her. He kept... staring at her.

Ben stood side-by-side with Rey. He felt her trembling, from cold and apprehension. He pulled her closer and draped his cape around her shoulders. He was glad that she did not pull away. It was almost unbelievable that she had chosen to stay with him. Always, she had said. Ben’s heart soared with the thought. But he felt Rey was tense...and afraid.

“Rey,” he whispered so the shuttle pilots and Hux could not hear, “are you okay?”

Rey looked away. “Ben, I’m afraid. Not that I made the wrong choice. No... But that... they won’t understand.” Ben knew exactly what she meant. She had come to think of the Resistance as her family, and she was afraid that they would never accept her decision.

“Don’t be afraid,” he whispered to her gently, “I feel it too.” She looked up into his eyes, as if pleading for him to calm the storm of conflict within her. He knew that storm all too well.

“There are those around you...who won’t understand your journey. But I do, Rey. And I’m here with you.”

Rey rested her head on him as she considered his words. He was right. But that didn’t snuff out the doubts that kept finding their way into her mind.

“Ben, hold me,” was all she said. And as they neared the planet’s surface, he did.

Hux was disgusted and puzzled all at once. He couldn’t remember how he had escaped the throne room and how he, Ren, and, needless to mention, the scavenger, had made their way onto this command shuttle. But what he was seeing now failed to register in his brain. The new Supreme Leader stood behind him, hugging the scavenger close, his long cape wrapped around her. What was this? How had Ren fallen for such a girl? It didn’t matter, really. Such attachment would make him weak. And that’s when Hux would step in and take his place. His time would come soon.

* * *

As they reached the planet, Rey saw a long line of AT-AT’s approaching a huge metal door that appeared to have been built into one of the caves. It seemed every First Order weapon that had survived the destruction of the capital ship was there, burning red lines into the white surface of Crait. Salt, Ben had told her. The scene was not one that Rey wished to observe, but she couldn’t look away. The power of the war machines that were marching forward was mesmerizing. But suddenly, Rey understood what was about to happen. She turned to Ben, her eyes wide.

“Ben, you’re not going to—” Wait. Of course he was. “Ben, no, please, don’t hurt them. I know they’ve hurt you, but these people, they’re like... my family.” She thought of Leia. “Your family, too.”

She felt Ben’s thoughts turn to Leia. A memory, recent and raw, from Ben’s mind. Looking over the Raddus, his finger over the controls. He sensed her. And he didn’t want to shoot. Rey realized that Ben had probably saved Leia’s life. No, he did not want to hurt her. She told him as much.

“I know you don’t want to hurt her. And, Ben, she still loves you. Please believe that.”

“But, Rey, the Resistance is in that mine. I need to end this once and for all. They won’t stand in our way again.”

“Ben, listen, please— please don’t kill them. Do it for me, please? I don’t want them to die.”

“I don’t want them to, either.” Ben confessed. “But they are the only obstacle that remains. Please, Rey, try to understand. I don’t care about ruling the galaxy anymore.” His voice fell to an even lower whisper. “I care about you and me. I care about us. And if the Resistance is allowed to win, we can’t be together, Rey. You know what will happen... say it.”

“You would die.” Rey replied sadly, looking down to the floor.

“Yes. Of course. After all I’ve done. But if the First Order wins, nothing will stand in our way. We can make things the way we want them to be. For us.”

Rey hated the thought, but it was true. Was she being selfish to go along with this? The doubts creeped in again. “But you don’t have to kill them, Ben. You don’t have to.”

Ben considered. “It will drag this out a lot longer, but... I could order them to take prisoners instead. If it helps you, Rey.”

Rey nodded. “Please,” she whispered. She was trembling again now, and it had nothing to do with the cold.

Ben came up to her and kissed her forehead gently. “Relax. It will all be over soon.” And soon, no one would ever come between them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doesn’t the “we can make things the way we want them to be” remind you of someone? Ominous thought, really XD... 
> 
> I also sneaked in a “But I do” from Ben in this chapter. I was so excited hearing that line in the trailer, only to find it was cut from TROS... (It was in the novelization twice, though! Just one more reason to thank Rae Carson for that amazing book.) So I put it in here for your enjoyment lol. Oh, and “Don’t be afraid, I feel it too” is in there somewhere, as well... hehehe. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading! Please comment your thoughts on this chapter! Your comments make my day :)  
> May the Force be with you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey: “What are you doing?!”  
> Ben: *stops and sits down calmly*
> 
> Hux: “What are you doi—”  
> Ben: *Force-slams Hux into wall*
> 
> That’s it... that’s the summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I technically wasn’t planning to post this today, but I saw the chapter was kinda short, so I asked my friend whether I should post it and she literally said “DEW IT” lol.... so, here it is XD. Please enjoy!

The battering-ram cannon was firing, the heat now glowing red. The oddly-shaped speeders had finally realized that their efforts to take out the cannon were futile. All except one, charging into the mouth of the cannon alone, melting the very metal of the speeder. Rey watched in horror as Finn—she knew it was him, she could feel it—prepared to sacrifice himself to destroy the cannon. Just when Rey feared it was too late, another speeder threw itself in his path, both speeders landing off to the side, broken by the impact. Rey breathed a sigh of relief. Both Finn and the other pilot were alive. She could feel it through the Force. It seemed that the longer she stayed with Ben, the more her own powers grew.

Ben watched, concerned. He knew they would win this battle, it wasn’t that. He was worried for Rey. She was tough, hardened in spirit by years on Jakku. But these were her people. If she turned on him, channeling that righteous anger inside her, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop her. He would never hurt her. And right now, she needed him to comfort her. To steady her. 

Ben took her hand, entwining his gloved fingers into hers, and they stared down at the battlefield together. A maze of red on white. Almost like blood. He was about to say something to Rey when he saw him. A figure amongst the debris of the battle above. A battle, Ben noted, that they were winning. They had no fighters left, not a single X-wing. The TIE fighters simply had to fire on the speeders below. That figure— his insides burned white-hot. Luke. He had come to help them after all. For a moment he forgot everthing else and commanded the shuttle pilot in a voice, not loud, but still terrible to hear. 

“I want—every gun we have—to fire on that man.” The AT-AT’s aimed. “Fire.”  
The ground where Luke had stood lit up with blaster fire.

Rey grabbed his arm. “Ben, Ben, stop it! What are you doing?” Ben suddenly felt exhausted. He sat down, resigned. 

“ENOUGH!” Both Rey and Hux yelled at the same time. Hux sneered at her, but she didn’t see. The weapons stopped firing. She turned to Ben, her face worried. For Luke. And for Ben.

“Do you think you got him?” Hux taunted. Ben ignored him. What he and Rey both saw made his statement almost ironic. Luke stood his ground, wiping the salt from his shoulder with one hand. Ben stood. “Take me down to him.” He commanded. 

“Ren, what do you think you’re doi—“ Hux again did not get to finish his statement. With a short, almost careless motion, Ren had tossed him aside with the Force. Hard. He fell to the ground, seeing stars. 

Rey felt something. A tugging awareness in the back of her mind. She put her hand on Ben’s shoulder. “Wait, Ben. I sense something.” The thought had barely crossed her mind before she knew it was true. “He’s not here. He’s still on Ahch-to. He’s just projecting himself here. Don’t waste time on him.”

Ben knew she was right. His anger had blinded him to Skywalker’s illusion for a moment. He directed his troops to march forward through the hole the cannon had created. It was time to finish this. And Luke’s sacrifice would be worthless. Yes, a sacrifice. Because he knew the effort would kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey (whose powers are growing since she joined her dyad) doesn’t get blinded by anger, so she is able to sense Luke’s illusion... With Luke’s help rendered useless and Rey joining the other side, the Resistance is running out of time.  
> As C-3PO would say, “We’re doomed!” XD. 
> 
> You’ll find out what happens with the Resistance in the next chapter. Meanwhile, thanks again for reading and may the Force be with you always!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tries to adjust... and finds that her actions were not without consequence...

Rey had been starving. All through the lightspeed flight back to the other fleet of Star Destroyers, her stomach had grumbled. It was not new to her, but she had wondered if there would be food when they finally arrived at Ben’s new command ship. There was. Ben ordered that food be brought to his chambers. They were almost hiding there. Ben had told her it might be—unwise—to reveal her presence in the First Order too early. So they ate alone, as she knew Ben always did, and all the while Rey knew that the prisoners were arriving onto the ship. The First Order had won, of course. As far as she knew, Ben had kept his promise. The rebels were alive. Captive, but alive. Her food was all of a sudden less appetizing, despite the fact that she had never tasted anything so good. 

Ben wasn’t eating much either. He was looking at Rey again, but thinking of something else. He should be out there, overseeing his troops as they brought in the prisoners. And as Supreme Leader, he should be the one to accept their total, unconditional surrender, not Hux. But... he did not want to face his mother. He would have to eventually. But it was too early right now. His emotions too raw.

Rey felt Ben was restless. Wanting to go see the prisoners, but not wanting to leave.   
“You can go, Ben. If you need to be there.” 

He did need to be there. But he wasn’t going to leave her behind. “Come with me? You—you won’t have to see them. I’m not going to see them... yet.” 

Rey nodded and they left his chambers together. And ran right into stormtroopers. Escorting a prisoner to his cell. It was Finn, and he was staring right at her. She looked right at him and he mouthed her name. It hurt to see her friend like this, but there was something else in his eyes. Ah, yes. That was it. He thought her a traitor. And he hated her for it. That made it all the easier for Rey to keep a straight face as he was forced down the corridor. When he was gone, however, Rey turned and buried her face in Ben’s chest, the tears welling up in her eyes.

“You need some rest. We both do,” Ben admitted, holding her close. Their hearts both hurt as he showed her to her new quarters, next to his. This was going to be hard for her.

As he showed her how to dim the lights in her chambers, Ben felt something. A tremor in the Force. He knew Rey felt it too. Luke Skywalker was dead. Rey sat down on her bed in shock. Ben reached for her through the Force, knowing that words alone would not help just yet. Rey sighed. Perhaps it was for the best. If not, she knew Ben would have tried to find him on Ahch-to. And finished him off. Luke had hurt Ben deeply— betrayed his trust and threatened his life. But Rey hoped that one day, Ben would find it in his heart to forgive Luke, despite his mistakes. Right now, all Rey could do was sit quietly in her tears. She thanked Ben silently through the Force for being there for her. He sat with her, not saying a word, and yet saying everything. He was the anchor in the storm of her grief and confusion.

Not that far away, in a First Order holding cell, Leia buried her face in her cuffed hands. She had already lost so much. Now, Luke was gone, too. She felt so weary. The only thing that kept her afloat was the shining lights in the Force of Rey and...her son. The life-force of the bond growing between them gave Leia hope. Hope that she had not lost her son yet. No one’s ever really gone, Luke had said. Leia hoped that Luke, wherever he was now, could sense the spark of hope still within her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> If you haven’t gotten the chance, please check out my new Reylo one-shot called “Binary Stars”! Fair warning: the angsty Reylo feels will probably make you cry. There... you have been warned... XD. Please comment and let me know what you think of it lol.
> 
> Until next time, may the Force be with you all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Supreme Leader has been left no choice... 
> 
> Ben must confront his mother... and demand her unconditional surrender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Leia haven’t seen each other for over six years, and Ben is clearly rattled at having to speak to her, especially under these conditions...
> 
> I couldn’t write this without including at least one Ben and Leia interaction, as we never actually got one in the sequel trilogy. This one has to be a bit cold on Ben’s side though, due to the circumstances... 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Rey awoke with a start. It had been ages since she had slept so deeply. As soon as Ben had left to go to bed, Rey had collapsed onto her own and blacked out. It was no wonder. So many frightful, terrible, wonderful things had happened in the last day-cycle. Was it a day-cycle? She had lost track of time. Out here in hyperspace, there was no brilliant Jakku sun to help her keep the time. No wall full of scratch-marks to number the days. Rey was glad to leave those things behind, though. She stood and tried to smooth out her hair. She had kept it loose since falling in the water on Ahch-to. Since touching hands with Ben in the hut. She suddenly wondered where Ben was. Surely he was awake by now, too. She missed him already. 

Ben strode down the corridor, faking confidence. He had been told that Hux had failed to elicit the surrender from the Resistance general. Of course. Leia would never give up what she had fought for for so long. If Ben knew anything about his mother, it was that she would never give up on what she believed to be right. Even if it meant leaving her son behind, Ben thought. He had to keep these emotions in check. He was going to see her. It hurt him to have to do this, but he knew that she would do nothing until she saw him. He turned the corner and stormtroopers followed in his wake in perfect formation. It was time to speak to Leia. 

Rey found Skywalker’s lightsaber next to her bed. Ben must have left it for her. She smiled in gratitude, understanding that this was a gesture of trust. To give her the weapon that he claimed as his own. As his birthright. She cleaned up the hilt— it was still stained with the blood of the Praetorian guards. There was not much more for her to do— not yet. She was not a prisoner in her own chambers, of course. She could go wherever she wished on that Star Destroyer. But she agreed with Ben, it was unwise to reveal herself to too much of the First Order, at least for now. She was still viewed as the rebel’s hero, the scavenger turned Jedi. Ben promised he would soon change that. He would speak with his council of generals today and make things very clear. He was in charge. Rey was no longer an enemy. And they would follow his orders without hesitation or complaint. Or else. That last part had gone unsaid, but Rey knew what “being in charge” here entailed. She hoped Ben would come to her soon. Who knew what was going on out there. What rumors were flying around. Rumors about...her. She tried not to think of Finn’s face the night before. It was clear. He, and probably the entire Resistance, felt betrayed. 

Ben stepped into the cell, commanding the officers to leave them. It was just the two of them now. Mother and son. Leia sat on the simple bench at the back of the cell, her hands still cuffed. Ben waved and the cuffs fell to the floor. 

“Good morning, General.” He tried to cut the emotion out of his voice. He had to focus.

“Hello, Ben,” Leia replied, her voice hoarse from exhaustion. 

“You still refuse to surrender. Why? You and the Resistance have nothing left. At least, if you surrender, you will live.”

“Ben, we still have hope. I believe in our cause, our people, Rey, and, Ben, I believe in you.”

“That is not what I am here to discuss today.” Although he wanted to, so badly. Rey had told him that Leia still loved him. How could that be true? After what he did to his father... No, he had to concentrate. “I want you to sign the surrender. I want you to end this war, now.” He appealed to her deeply-rooted desire for peace. “The First Order will bring peace to the galaxy. Are you going to be so selfish as to refuse the galaxy that peace because it does not come in the form you want?” He could tell his words hurt her. He drew no satisfaction from the pain. He just wanted to get this conversation over with.

“Ben, listen to yourself. Still believing Snoke’s lies—”

“I killed Snoke. I am Supreme Leader now.” He slammed his hand down on the table in front of him. “Will you sign the surrender or not?” His anger was spilling through...he had to control himself.

Leia felt her son’s turmoil. How he felt she had abandoned him, sent him away. His deperation for this war to end so he could... wait. So he could be with Rey? Of course. Only she could have given him the strength to stand up to Snoke. Hadn’t she felt them growing closer? Leia understood her son’s feelings, and she knew what she had to do. She had known this time would come. She had always held out hope, but she had also prepared herself for a moment like this, in which she would have to give it all up. She was out of options. She steeled herself and took a deep, shuttering breath.

“I will surrender. But you know that doesn’t guarantee that others will not rise against you. Why do you have to do this?”

Ben did not reply. He had gotten what he came for. He turned to the door, hiding the fact that he was holding back tears. Why was he doing this? Even Ben didn’t know for sure. All he had to look forward to was Rey. Without Rey, he didn’t know what he would do with himself. Somehow, his ambition for the galaxy’s throne had been softened by something else. He walked toward the cell door.

“Ben. Will you come and speak to me again? I have...missed you, son,” Leia called after him.

Ben felt lost. “I—I will.” He strode out of the cell, out of the corridor. He needed some time alone. Then, he would go find Rey. He missed her already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! 
> 
> I had a question for everyone... what are the top songs that remind you of Reylo?
> 
> Here are mine:
> 
> 1\. Dynasty by MIIA  
> 2\. Only Teardrops by Emmelie De Forest  
> 3\. Darkside by Alan Walker  
> 4\. Dark Paradise by Lana del Rey  
> (There’s more, but these are my some of my favorites)
> 
> Please let us know yours in the comments!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is shaken after his conversation with Leia, but Rey is there for him...

Hux was fuming. He had done everything he could, stayed up all night, and had still failed to elicit a single response from the Resistance general. Now Kylo Ren had gone into that cell for ten minutes and come out with a full, unconditional surrender. How? And he seemed extremely uneasy, asking not to be disturbed for the rest of the day. Had he met this woman before? Hux did not really care a micron. He was simply furious that Ren had finished his task with a wave of his hand like he always did. Hux had worked harder, longer, to earn his place in the First Order. But Ren always outshone him. He would show them. The galaxy would one day recognize Hux as Supreme Leader. That day, he hoped, was quickly approaching.

Ben sat in his quarters. He had cleared his mind (as Luke, ironically, had taught him) and he felt better now. He was about to go see Rey when she knocked on his door. He opened it with the Force and she stepped in cautiously. She could sense his pain, he knew that. So many years he had tried to smother it, and now the last few days had brought it all out again. At least Rey was here with him. 

Rey sat down beside Ben and took his ungloved hand in her own. Something was wrong. Ah. He must have spoken to Leia. Rey had heard that the Resistance had now officially surrendered. She now knew who had gotten it done. Leia would only do this for her son. 

“Ben, I know you don’t want to talk about this, but... I’m sorry.”

“Rey, this isn’t your fault. It’s mine.”

“Listen, I’m sorry on her behalf. And on Luke’s. I know they have hurt you. Deeply. But it isn’t good for you to keep it all in. To keep hoping that revenge will give you the peace you seek. Just let it go, Ben. You once told me to let the past die. You need to do that too. By forgiving.”

Ben recognized the truth in her words. Maybe he was ready to let it go. To let his painful past die. He looked to the floor.

“Ben, I’ll help you. I promise.” 

“Thank you, Rey,” Ben said through the tears that he had been trying to keep from falling.

“Should—should I go?” Seeing him cry was almost unnerving. Yesterday he had been comforting her. Now she was comforting him. It was like... a balance of sorts.

“No, please.” Ben’s voice sounded a bit desperate even to his own ears. “I—I need you, Rey.”

“Ben,” she said, her lips forming a sad smile, “I need you, too. We need each other. Of course I’ll stay with you.”

Rey did not know how long they sat there, their hands clasped in silence. She hoped that she and Ben could do this together. Get through the grief that kept haunting them from their pasts. They could heal each other. Love each other, even. And maybe... one day... she could ask Ben what he had seen. Rey had not forgotten. She still wanted, needed to know who her parents were. But for now, Rey sat and held him close. And, for a moment, she and Ben felt at peace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it’s Rey’s turn to confront a familiar face... and things don’t go as well as she would’ve liked... She doesn’t know whether she should hate herself, or hate her friend for hating her...
> 
> But Ben is there for her, and his thoughtful kindness leads to some interesting (and awkward) confessions on both sides...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! As many of us are eagerly waiting (and quite possibly staying up half the night) for the premiere of Episode 1 of the Mandalorian Season 2, I decided to post this next chapter so you can pass the time with some new Reylo 😉 This is the Way!!
> 
> As always, please enjoy! 
> 
> ~ I have spoken. ~

FN-1170 was confused. He had been assigned to one job: guard the prisoner. He had not seen anyone bring him food. In fact, his memory of the last few minutes was hazy at best. Maybe he needed reconditioning. Maybe he just needed some caf. With the Resistance surrender, there was even more work to be done, and he had not slept enough for at least two days. Maybe more. FN-1170 turned to the prisoner. He was surprised, seeing the prisoner stuff the food down his throat in desperation. For the last day and a half, he had not seen the man touch his food. Now, it seemed he had finally given in to his hunger. FN-1170 had never met this man before, but he felt good seeing him in this desperate condition. He was a traitor to the First Order. To everything they fought for. Maybe they could’ve been friends, back when he had called himself FN-2187. Well, better to have no friends than to be friends with a traitor, he thought to himself. FN-1170 felt better now, his mind clear again. He went back to his post and stood guard.

Rey had snuck up behind the distracted stormtrooper, waved her hand, and made him forget where he was for a while. He stood there, his mind blank. Perfect, she thought. She didn’t want to hurt the trooper. She just needed some time to talk to Finn. She walked into the cell with a plate of food. Finn looked up. Rey could feel the waves of confusion and pain that emanated from her friend through the Force.

“I, uh, heard you hadn’t been eating your meals. I brought you this. It’s... better than what they give the prisoners, I’m sure.” Rey placed the warm plate on the table and stood there awkwardly. Finn didn’t speak and didn’t approach the food, either.

“I know you must have a million questions, and I don’t have the answers for all of them. I just need you to know that I am not your enemy. But, Finn, I’ve finally found my belonging. And it’s not with the Resistance. You, Leia, you’re my friends. But you couldn’t understand.” She could see he was not registering her words. “Finn, I belong with him. With Ben. I—I love him. Truly and deeply. And I’m not giving up on him, like everyone else has. This is where I’m meant to be. I’m sorry.”

She could sense anger rising amongst Finn’s confusion. Of course, she had known he wouldn’t understand. He thought she had been blinded by her love, given herself up to the Dark Side just because of Ben. How dare he, Rey thought. The tone of her voice turned cold.

“Well, Finn, I have saved your life at least twice now, so you could do me the small favor of not hating me as much.” She turned her back to him, heading to the door of the cell. “And Finn, I would eat that if I were you. I won’t be wasting more of my lunch on you again.”

As Rey walked out and released the stormtrooper from his trance, she felt a wave of guilt come over her. She had been too harsh, hadn’t she? Well, it wasn’t her fault. If Finn thought her a misguided fool who was blinded by affection, so be it. She didn’t need his approval for anything. After all, wasn’t he the one who had tried to leave her on Takodana because he was afraid? It was he who was the fool. Rey hoped against hope that one day, just maybe, Finn would understand. But right now, she really couldn’t care less. She stormed off to her quarters, feeling restless. Maybe she needed to train with her lightsaber to get some of this angry energy out of her system. She decided to ask Ben to join her later.

* * *

Ben found her first as she arrived at her chambers. He had been waiting outside for her. She found herself blushing.

“Ben! I was looking for you—”

Ben interrupted, “Wait, I need to talk to you, and... there’s something I want to show you.” He gestured for her to follow him to his quarters. Ben closed the door behind them. While his stormtroopers were loyal, they were prone to eavesdropping. Which became rumors. Which could come back to bite them both.

“I spoke to the generals and, uh, I mentioned you, like I said I would.” Ben sighed. “There are still... er, mixed opinions on your presence here. They can’t change anything, but I would prefer it if I could know for sure their loyalties lie not just with me, but with you, as well. Some... still see you as a threat.”

“I understand. You want me to... um, keep ‘under the radar’ for a little longer. Until they process this. Right?”

Ben nodded. “I’m really sorry—”

“No, Ben, I don’t mind. It’s fine, really.” Rey cut in.

Ben smiled. “I do have something to show you, though. I, uh, I hope you like it. I, er, noticed you didn’t have your belongings with you. Still on the Falcon, I’m guessing. So I—I had this made for you.” He blushed slightly as he gestured toward the bundle lying on his table. “They did the best they could with the materials they had. I hope they are...okay.”

Rey walked over and opened the bundle. To her surprise, it was clothes. Just like her own outfit she was wearing. The biggest difference was the colors. Black and gray like that of a First Order officer. But, strangely, these colors appealed to her. A stark contrast to the light beige of her Jakku garb. The best thing was that Ben had clearly been thinking of her. Every detail of what she needed. It made her heart leap.

“Oh, Ben... thank you so much! I love them. You... you were... thinking of me,” she stammered through that last statement, trying to make him understand that this meant a lot to her.

“Of course I was,” Ben said, a mischievous gleam in his eyes, “I haven’t got time for anything else.” He smiled at her. She laughed out loud. It felt so...right.

They sat down side-by-side, still staring into each other’s eyes. “I wanted to ask you if you have anywhere we... or I... well, if you want to join me—” Rey started.

“You want to start training again.”

Rey chuckled. “Yes, that’s what I meant. And I did hope that you would come too.”

Ben smiled softly. “Yes, I have a place. But, it’s late. I’ll show you first thing in the morning?”

“Sure, Ben. Thank you.”

Ben had so much he wanted to say to her, but he didn’t know where to start. He knew he should ask her to leave and get some rest. But he had to say something...

“Rey, can I be...brutally honest with you?”

“You always are,” Rey laughed. “Tell me.”

“Well, back a few days ago. On our way to Snoke’s throne room. In that elevator. I, uh... I wanted to kiss you. Badly. And that sounds really awkward now, I’m sorry—” his voice trailed off and his face reddened.

Rey giggled quietly. “I, uh, I kinda did too, Ben, to be honest. I really did, actually.”

“Really?” Ben’s heart skipped a beat.

“Yes, really!” Rey’s laughter filled his heart. He needed to hear her laugh more often.

“I guess I should start heading to bed...” Ben started.

“You can start by kissing me goodnight,” Rey said, her eyes shining with laughter, her cheeks blushing.

Ben smiled. He leaned in and kissed her, both of their hearts soaring. When he let go, Rey smiled back and rushed from his chambers quickly, as if both embarrassed and giddy from their moment. Ben couldn’t stop smiling as he watched her leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes a little savage on poor Finn when she senses his thoughts on her decision to join Ben 😬...
> 
> And yes, Ben, she DID want to. It’s CANON. Well, sorta... heheh. They were CANONICALLY staring at each other’s lips in that elevator, so..... 😏


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Me trying too hard to keep chapter spoilers out of the summary XD~
> 
> Ben and Rey: *walk into room*
> 
> Hux: 👀
> 
> Ben and Rey: *hold hands*
> 
> Hux: 👀👀👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone! Thanks so much for reading and please enjoy! (*cough* Toastt is NEVER going to let me hear the end of it after this chapter... XD)

Rey tossed in her bed. Not that it was uncomfortable. Really, she had never slept on something so soft and altogether comfy. But her thoughts would not let her sleep. She kept thinking of Ben, of that sparkle in his eyes when he looked at her, of their kiss. It was almost overwhelming, her heart full of joy. But then, the doubts creeped in again. Was it wrong for her to be so happy, when her friends were captives on her own ship? Was Finn right? Had she joined the wrong side, blinded by the love she felt for Ben? Rey turned again. She was no stranger to sleeplessness, but now she wasn’t alone. She was almost afraid to wake him up, but she needed him.

Rey got up and tiptoed out her door. She was glad that Ben did not allow any troopers to stand guard in this corridor. She had neglected to ask him why. She knocked on his door hesitantly, feeling horrible about waking him up. The door swung open, quickly. Too quickly. And he had his cape on. No one slept in a cape, as far as Rey knew. Of course. He couldn’t sleep either.

“Is everything okay?” Ben asked.

“Yes, yes. I just can’t... sleep,” Rey said. She sounded silly, even to herself. But Ben didn’t seem to think so.

“Yeah, me too.”

Rey tilted her head and gestured toward his cape, trailing along the floor behind him. “You weren’t even trying.”

Ben sighed. “Some nights I just don’t sleep at all. I gave up ‘trying’ to sleep long ago.” Ben stepped out of the doorway and closed the door behind them. He took her hand, her fingertips cold. They found themselves sitting on the floor of the corridor together, her head resting on his chest. She shivered, and he wrapped his cape about her. She smiled sleepily.

“I love you,” they both said at the same time. They laughed quietly. Ben soon felt her breathing slow. She had fallen asleep. Ben looked down at her, his gaze full of longing. Her presence was so soothing that soon he too fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ben was jerked out of his sleep by an explosion of noise. He gently shook Rey awake, still a bit disoriented himself. She pulled away just as he realized what the noise was. Alarms. He glanced at Rey, who nodded. Ben ran to the command center, Rey’s hand in his. Something was wrong and the Supreme Leader would be needed.

General Hux, his hair uncharacteristically tousled, turned to see Ren and the scavenger rush into the command center where he stood. He knew for a fact that Ren had just woken up (so had Hux, after all). So how was his hair still so irritatingly perfect? Even when he pulled off that helmet he used to wear...Ugh. Hux was NOT jealous, or so he told himself. He hated Ren’s unruly hair. Never mind that now. He had bigger things to focus on. He also noticed that Ren was holding the scavenger’s hand. What was she now, his girlfriend? He had to focus. The blaring alarms brought him back to the present.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux began, putting as much contempt into his words as he dared, “we have a group of rebel fighters attacking. It appears they refuse to comply with their general’s surrender, and it seems they caught our TIE scouts off guard.”

“Have you begun the counterattack?” Ren asked.

Hux rolled his eyes slightly. Of course he had. How inexperienced did Ren think he was? “Yes, Supreme Leader.”

“Good.”

The officers and techs that surrounded them cast furtive glances at Rey. A glare from Ren was all they needed. They quickly resumed their work. Hux noticed that the scavenger had a new outfit. It was darker. Not quite as black as Ren’s, but certainly the opposite of her old desert garb. It suited her really well, surprisingly. He wondered if she was to be trusted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux asked me to remind you that he is NOT, I repeat NOT, jealous. Hehehheheh. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter XD
> 
> Also, I found this “Which Star Wars character would you be?” quiz: https://www.gotoquiz.com/which_character_whould_you_be_in_star_wars_un 
> 
> Please comment who you get if you take it!! Also, try to guess who I got on the quiz......


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rey and Ben get back to training...

Rey looked out the wide viewport window. The battle was waning. It was clear the First Order had made quick work of the rebel pilots. Debris from the battle drifted in the open space before her. Ben walked up behind her slowly.

“Rey, I’m sorry. They needed me on the bridge. And, uh, I’m sorry you had to see this.” He waved his hand toward the window.

“It’s okay. Don’t apologize. It’s war, after all.” Rey’s voice sounded flat and distant. Ben had interrupted her deep in thought. A realization bloomed in his mind through the Force. She had been thinking about... him. He felt giddy, yet so exhausted from directing the battle. Then he remembered why he needed to talk to her.

“We won the battle, and they captured a ship. The Millenium Falcon. The troopers searched the ship and found these. The rest of your belongings were taken to your chambers.” He held out the Jedi texts that Rey had stolen from Ahch-to. Rey took them from him slowly, her thumb sliding over the cover. She looked up at him, her eyes questioning. Ben knew what she was asking him silently.

“Yes... they have Chewbacca and the R2 unit, as well. You can go speak to them if you want. I—I really don’t have the strength for it right now.”

Rey nodded, understanding. “Do you have the strength for training? You did say you would show me the place.” Rey didn’t want to face Chewie now. Anything but that.

Ben smiled. “Yes, I’ll come with you. I’m mentally tired, but I could use a bit of training to release some stress.”

“My thought exactly, Ben.” 

Ben led her to a part of the Star Destroyer Steadfast she had never been to. He entered a code into a panel by the door, and it slid open with a hissing sound. The room was expansive, easily enough room for a full-on saber duel. She noticed the walls were scarred... a lightsaber had cut these walls. Ben had trained here before.

“Before this I never lived on any particular Destroyer, but this was one of my favorite places to train. The walls are soundproof, as well. So I could come here when I was... er, angry.” So the marks on these walls had not been accidental saber strikes missing their targets. They were the embodiment of Ben’s hidden rage. Rey ran her hand’s though the wall’s wounds and felt Ben’s wounds in them. 

Ben broke her train of thought. “Shall we?” Rey smiled, igniting her blue blade to match Ben’s flaming red.

Rey couldn’t tell how long their practice duel went on. They matched each other’s strikes without hesitation; neither gaining the advantage for more than a fleeting moment. Suddenly, Rey saw an opening. She pushed out with the Force, flinging Ben’s lightsaber out of his hand, just as she felt her own blade forced out of hers. Their sabers clattered to the floor simultaneously. They stared at each other a moment, and laughed. They were true equals, Ben thought. 

“With the Jedi texts, we can both improve greatly. I’m excited to see what else we can do together.” Ben said. “In training, I mean. Of course.” Rey smiled at him. That smile lit up his world. His galaxy, even.

“For sure. But it’s late now, Ben. I need to get some rest. Thank you for this.”

Ben nodded. He came up to her and embraced her. They held each other there for a moment before retriving their sabers. They whispered goodnight to each other as they entered their separate chambers. They were tired enough that they each slept through the night. Ben dreamed of Rey. And she dreamed of Ben.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rey speaks to Leia, and resolves the burning conflict within herself...

Rey had been firm. Ben had wanted to go with her. Maybe get a second chance. But Rey had insisted. It might be better for Leia if it was just Rey this time, she had said. Better for Ben, too, she had thought. Finally Ben let her go to speak with his mother. After all, he had to speak with Allegiant General Pryde about his “adjustments” of the military chain of command, he told himself. He hoped the meeting would distract him. He was anxious about Rey.

Leia could feel Rey’s turmoil before she entered her cell. Rey wanted to speak to her... and, at the same time, she didn’t. Leia understood more than she admitted. Rey’s feelings for Ben filled the cell with light, when seen through the Force. Their power, their bond, was exhilarating. Beautiful. Leia sighed as Rey sat down beside her.

“Leia, I—I don’t know what to say. Or where to start. I... didn’t mean to hurt you in any way. I just—found my belonging here, Leia. Not...not with the First Order, that’s not what I mean. I just...” her voice trailed off. She wasn’t sure how Leia would take what came next. “I love him, Leia. Ben. Your son. And I wasn’t going to give up on him. Leave him. Just like he thought I would. Just like he had seen everyone else leave him. We need each other, Leia, Ben and I. Can you feel that?” Rey waited, hoping desperately that Leia would understand.

Leia heard the desperation in the girl’s voice. Her heart was made up, but her mind wasn’t. Not fully. Not yet. And now, Leia felt guilty. Because she knew that she herself was one of those people who had given up on Ben. On her own precious son.

“Rey, I do feel it. Your bond in the Force is growing deeper every day. I—I am glad that my son found someone like you. A light for his path, you might say. I know that I will never fully understand your choices, both of you. But I know that, regardless, you will be there for him when he needs you.” Leia paused. “There may be no hope left for the Resistance. But with you here, I know there will always be hope for my son.”

Rey did not know what to make of Leia’s answer. Despite the fall of the Resistance, she seemed strangely at peace. Had Leia seen something that Rey hadn’t? Rey shook off the thought. One thing she had noticed about Leia in their short time together on D’Quar was that sense of peace. Surrounding her, giving her a presence, often commanding, but also comforting and hopeful. Rey left the cell without another word. She admired Leia, but she had nothing more to say. No more explanations. She was done trying to justify her actions to them. It was her decision. And hers alone.

* * *

Ben hoped he was making a smart move. He had appointed Allegiant General Pryde to be in joint command of the First Order military with Hux, second only to himself. He could feel Hux’s contempt for him. Even without the Force, it was easy to see: the first chance he got, Hux would finish him off without a second thought. Pryde was loyal. Arrogant and cunning, but loyal nonetheless. Either he and Hux would together become a formidable tool for Ben’s plans, or they would tear each other to shreds in a power struggle. Either way, Ben won. At the very least, he knew his decision would infuriate Hux beyond belief. _That_ will be entertaining, Ben thought with a smirk.

* * *

Rey awoke with a start. It was still night. Or at least the equivalent of it, on a Star Destroyer, where there was no day-night cycle of a planet to guide them. The memory of her short conversation with Leia from the day before rushed to her mind. But that wasn’t what was bothering her. A voice... she had heard a voice in her dreams. Luke’s, she realized.

_You opened yourself up to the Dark Side for a pair of pretty eyes,_ the voice had said. Rey recalled the words as she sat up in bed, chilled with sweat. No, she thought. She had made a decision, and she was sticking to it. Sticking to Ben. No matter what anyone, living or dead, had to say about it.

Her heart had been made up long ago. Now, her mind was, too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ben thinks about Rey...and has no idea how to ask her out on a date.

Ben was sitting in his own throne room, listening to some officer give...some kind of report. He was very distracted. He couldn’t stop thinking about Rey. The way her lips parted when she spoke, the way her eyes lit up when she saw him, the way she often slipped her hand into his, the way she smiled and laughed. The feeling of her lips on his when he had kissed her “goodnight” just two days ago. Ben shook his head slightly. He had to concentrate on the task at hand. He had to stop thinking about... _Rey_. Okay, what was the officer going on about again? Ah, yes, the various rebel uprisings that had emerged after the surrender. It turned out that not just the Resistance was, well, resisting. Pirates, smuggler gangs, bounty hunters, even wannabe heroes from usually-peaceful planets had all made small, disorganized attacks on First Order patrols and fleets throughout the galaxy. Many had already been crushed.

“...Ryloth, and Corellia have been subdued, and we next plan to...” the officer droned on, his eyes on the datapad in his hands rather than on the Supreme Leader. 

Ben let his mind drift again. _Rey_.... Rey had kept her promise, that she would stay with him. She was already helping him more than she could even understand. Now they had even begun to train together every night. But it was clear she felt for him just the same as Ben felt for her. It was as if they had been meant for each other from the beginning, surely she could see that. What would happen after this war was over? Would she... No, it was too early to think about that. Too much to be done before... 

Ben tried to center his thoughts again, to think about the present, as the officer finished his dreadfully boring report. He nodded and waved him out of the throne room, still preoccupied. The more he tried to stop, the more he thought of her. About how he would see her tonight, to train with her. Maybe they could eat dinner together, after training, Ben thought. That would be nice. He hoped Rey would think so too. 

* * *

Rey sat in her chambers while Ben sat on his throne. She was thinking of him. Again. His wonderful smile, that look in his eyes when he saw her, his hand in her own. The way he had held her close, wrapping his own cape around her when she was cold. The way he had kissed her...what, two nights ago? She missed him already. Soon it would be time to train together again, it was almost night. She gathered the Jedi texts and her lightsaber and went to met him at the training room. 

He was already there. He smiled softly as Rey walked in. Their time went by quickly. They sat together, poring over the texts. They tried new forms with their lightsabers. Ben was teaching her the proper reverse grip. It felt comfortable in her hand. They fought again at the end, neither winning. They found themselves sitting on the floor again together, laughing and breathless. Ben knew he should ask her now. 

“Er, Rey? Have you... uh, eaten dinner yet?”

“Oh, um, not yet, why?” She replied.

“I could, er, have our meals sent to my chamber if you want to, um...” he was really nervous now. Why did this have to come out so awkwardly? It was just dinner...

“Yes,” Rey said simply.

“Yes?” Ben inquired. Yes, she would eat with him or...?

“Yes, we can eat there. Together.” Rey nodded, making Ben understand that she understood. She smiled at him. 

* * *

The food was so delicious here, Rey still had not gotten used to it. It had not been so long ago that all she had eaten were Unkar Plutt’s filthy portions. True, she was eating food prepared for the Supreme Leader, but really, anything at all was better than those portions. Rey stared across the table at Ben, who quickly looked down at his food. He was staring at her more than eating. Rey blushed. Under other conditions, they could’ve had dinner in some fancy restaurant on Naboo or something (Rey had yet to try what Ben called a restaurant). A romantic dinner, Rey thought. That sounded...awkward. And it sounded a lot like what they were doing right now. Rey blushed even more. 

After they ate, they talked. And talked. And talked. Late into the night. And yes, some of it was sad. Their pasts were...not happy ones. But they talked about them nonetheless. They talked about everything, or sometimes just sat and stared into each other’s eyes for minutes on end. Suddenly, Ben yawned. Rey saw he was tired for once. _At night, desperate to sleep_ , he had told her once. Now she knew it wasn’t just her who struggled to sleep. He had also been talking about himself. It felt so long ago now...

Ben walked her over to her quarters. It was right next to Ben’s, but he “escorted” her just the same. She turned to him in the open doorway. 

“Thank you, for tonight. We should do this more often.” She said with a smile.

Ben agreed. He reached out and took both her hands, one in each of his. He had no gloves on and he felt her fingers resting in his palm. They looked at each other a long moment. Ben leaned down toward her and kissed her. Then...it was time for her to go. She smiled at him as she closed the door, her cheeks pink and flushed. Ben’s heart beat quickly as he made his way back to his own chambers.

He fell asleep with a smile still on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rey and Ben make an important discovery, and Ben makes an important decision...

Rey was in the training room again. Ben had been held up, something about Hux needing to have a “word” with him. Apparently this was about some Allegiant General and his troops. Rey was doing it again...thinking about Ben. She was supposed to be getting in some extra studying while she waited. But these texts were not page-turners. And her thoughts drifted to Ben. How he whispered her name gently. Rey looked up. Ben was standing in the doorway, looking exhausted.

Ben had finally silenced Hux and was glad that Rey had waited there for him. He wanted to throw that Hux out of an airlock so badly. But he was still needed, for a time, at least. They decided not to train with sabers today (Rey must have known he was tired). Instead they sat on the floor together, poring over new material in the Jedi texts. Something jumped out at Rey as she turned a page.

“Ben, listen to this. It says it’s from a ‘Journal of the Whills’....

‘First comes the day, then comes the night.  
After the darkness, shines through the light.  
The difference, they say, is only made right,  
By the resolving of gray...  
Through refined Jedi sight.’”

They looked at each other. A “resolving of gray?” It seemed familiar to both of them, somehow.

“But, what do you think that means, Rey?” Ben asked.

“I—I don’t know. It just feels...wait! Look at this!”

Ben and Rey read the page together. Something about a prophecy. A promise of something to come. Something of beauty, of power. They read one word together. A “dyad.” They glanced at each other again. Somehow they both knew what it meant. There was a picture on the page. A black circle and a white circle. They stared at the page as if willing it to show them more. Rey’s hand was on the page. Ben covered it with his own. Suddenly the circles on the page moved, one covering the other, becoming one circle. A gray circle. Their eyes were wide. 

“We are the dyad, Rey, two... that are one.” Ben whispered breathlessly. “This is talking about us.”

Rey understood. Somehow, she had always known. The Force had been bringing them together ever since they first met. Maybe even before that. She remembered her vision when she had first touched Skywalker’s lightsaber. That boy she had seen, just a fleeting image. Tall for his age, dark, longish hair. She gasped as she realized. That had been... Ben? And the image in the mirror-cave on Ahch-to. Hadn’t that been Ben’s shadow? His hand, behind the mirror, coming to rest on her own? It was no wonder their minds were so open to each other. Like a two-way current of water. She looked up at him. He saw what she was thinking. They were both speechless.

“It—it must be true. Even Leia said she felt our... er, bond in the Force, she called it. She said it was growing stronger.” Rey tried to explain.

“I know. I feel it, too. Our powers have grown the longer we’ve been together. It’s just a... a balance.” Ben continued, “Rey, maybe this is who we are meant to be. Not consumed by either the light or the dark. Just... gray.”

Rey nodded. She had felt the pull to the dark, just as he had felt the pull to the light. Together, perhaps they could create a balance. Something new. Something beautiful.

* * *

Ben walked into the meeting room. Sitting around the table were all his high-ranking generals. Hux and Pryde were staring daggers at each other. _Good_ , Ben thought. Ben paused before speaking to the generals, lost in thought. As much as he was intrigued by the discovery of the dyad with Rey, Ben was itching to get back out there. He was a pilot and a fighter, after all. The blood of a scoundrel and a princess in his veins. Rey would understand, wouldn’t she? Of course, the harder part would be to convince her to stay. He needed someone he could trust to keep an eye on the power-hungry fools in his ranks. And the only person he trusted was Rey. He would speak with her tonight.

“You want to go fight with them? Without me?” Rey sounded exasperated. Having felt restless herself, she understood his urge to get out of this Star Destroyer. But she didn’t understand why he wanted her to stay behind. “I can fly just as well as you can. I’ll be fine out there.” 

“I know you would. I’m not trying to hold you back. I know if you wanted to, you could steal a TIE and be right behind me as soon as I leave. But I can’t trust anyone else. And I need someone I trust to be here. To keep an eye on things.” Especially Hux...and Pryde, he thought.

Rey knew he was sincere. She just didn’t want to see him leave. But she nodded anyway. “Just don’t leave so soon. At least stay a few more days. Please.”

Ben smiled. “Of course. I’ll only go if there’s a fight out there.” Rey shook her head, smiling. Of course he would. He was so much like his father, Han Solo, she thought to herself. “When this is all over, I’ll always take you with me. We can go anywhere together, Rey. Even back to Jakku,” he added with a grin.

“I never want to go back to that sandpit!” Rey exclaimed, laughing. Ben was glad to hear her laugh. He hated to leave her, but it wasn’t just to satisfy his restlessness. The First Order needed him. He was their best pilot, after all. Such a good pilot, in fact, that even his grandfather—and his father—would’ve been proud. And if he wanted this war to end more quickly, he had to join in the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone and thanks again for reading! I can’t believe we are halfway through this story now!!
> 
> For those who haven’t seen it before, the quote I used from the Journal of the Whills is canon; it’s actually found on the first page of the novelization of the Force Awakens!! The young boy in Rey’s vision on Takodana is also canon from that novel, but there is no description and it doesn’t say who it is. (Based on the other stuff going on at that point in her vision, it’s probably Luke while battling Vader on Cloud City, but I chose to ignore that assumption lol.) 
> 
> Also, the Jedi text containing information about the dyad isn’t necessarily canon... I had to come up with a way for them to find out about it, and the TROS novel doesn’t clarify how Ben knew about it. (I think he had probably studied it in the past during his Jedi training, he just hadn’t realized that he and Rey made up a dyad until sometime between TLJ and TROS.)
> 
> As always, please comment below and let me know what you think! 
> 
> May the Force be with you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months later, with the war against Resistance uprisings coming to a close, Ben and Rey connect across space as they explore and expand their growing power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins several months after Chapter 13, so it might help to take a look at the last half of the previous chapter before starting this one (just fyi!).
> 
> Please enjoy and leave your thoughts in the comments!

  
That conversation had been months ago.

For a while it had all stayed the same. Ben would take care of his duties as Supreme Leader during the day, and meet up with Rey at night. They would train together, read together, talk and laugh late, late into the night together. Then, when the day was over, Ben would kiss her goodnight. That perhaps, was their favorite part. A small chance, a moment where they could love each other, without worrying about who was watching. Rey had thought that, after she came to the First Order, they wouldn’t have to hide their feelings for each other anymore, but it hadn’t turned out that way. Power-hungry generals would prey on anyone they thought the Supreme Leader was close to, trying to gain leverage that could win them the throne. So they kept it quiet, mostly. Only those closest to the Supreme Leader knew how close the two had truly become. Rey was okay with it. It made their little moments even more special. 

But then, Ben had been called out to the war. Rey had stayed on the _Steadfast_ , as promised, and Ben was never gone long. But every day-cycle he was away was a day-cycle too long. She had taken up studying the history of the galaxy while he was away. There was so much she had never learned, so much to catch up on. But it never distracted her from missing Ben... Every time he left, she longed for him to return.

* * *

Ben flew his TIE Silencer toward the surface. Another battle won. Another mismatched band of rebel starfighters eliminated. He enjoyed the rush of his engines, the speed of his descent. The excitement of the battle over, he allowed his thoughts to wander again. Of course, he thought of Rey. His heart ached. He had been gone longer than usual this time, and he yearned to see her again. To hold her in his arms again. At least they had found a way of communicating during his absences, but it wasn’t the same.

Over the last few months, they had been testing their powers, pushing the boundaries of the Force together. Over time they had figured out ways to make their Force connections happen on purpose. To hold them a little longer. To interact with each other and their surroundings. To actually be in each other’s spaces through the power of the dyad. He landed his Silencer prefectly near a First Order outpost on the planet— Kashyyyk. Home of the Wookies. It was ironic...his own father and a ragtag crew of his had liberated this planet from the Empire once. He entered the outpost, saluted by the officers and troopers inside. He offered a curt nod and disappeared into his temporary quarters. He centered himself, hoping that he would be able to summon a Force connection with Rey today. Sometimes it just didn’t work. Neither of them understood why. But they were getting stronger every day. Soon they would harness complete control of it. Ben closed his eyes and concentrated, focusing on Rey, calling out to her, searching for her presence among the stars. 

Rey yawned. As much as she wanted to wait for Ben, she was tired. It was possible that they wouldn’t be able to talk today. She sat down on her bed and waited, her thoughts dwelling on Ben. Suddenly she felt it. His presence, close to her. She blinked, and he was there, standing in front of her. She smiled widely and he sat beside her. The bed shifted with his weight. He was actually there, with her. At least for the moment. She laid her head on his shoulder, her eyelids drooping against her will. “How was everything today?”

“Good,” Ben replied, wrapping one arm around her, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Ben. Do you know when you’re coming back?” 

“I, uh, I’m not sure. As soon as I can. There’s a big uprising over here. Everything that concerns Wookies is big.” 

Rey sat up, his arm still around her. “All right. Everything has been good, here, by the way. Just...lonely. You’ve been gone too long.”

Ben sighed. It was true. His ungloved hand stroked her face slightly as he pushed a stray strand of her hair away from her face. Her beautiful, radiant face, he thought. She was sleepy, he could see that. She was forcing herself to stay awake for him.

“Rey, you’re tired,” he said with concern.

“Yes, thank you for making me aware of that.” Rey laughed. Ben laughed along with her.

“Go to bed, Rey. We’ll try again tomorrow,” he said warmly.

Rey nodded, turning onto the bed. Ben sat behind her, his arm still around her. “Goodnight, Ben,” she whispered.

Ben leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. “Goodnight, sweetheart.” 

Rey smiled. She blinked once, and Ben was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has good news, but Rey makes a disturbing discovery...

Rey waited anxiously in her chambers. Ben was finally coming back today. She stared at her datapad. He should’ve been back already... There was a knock at the door. She was so nervous now she did not sense his familiar presence until she opened the door and saw him. He scooped her up in his arms and spun her around once. They laughed together. He set her down, still hugging her close. 

“Oh, Ben, I’m so glad you’re back!” Rey rested her head on his chest, waves of relief washing over her. She had been sincerely worried for a moment there. 

“Rey,” he whispered excitedly, “I have great news.”

“What is it?” Rey pulled back and looked into his eyes, smiling widely.

“I—I think the war is finally over. All remaining cells of resistance surrendered. I won’t ever have to leave you again.” 

Rey was shocked and full of joy. The war... _over?_ It was hard to believe. But she sensed that it was true. Ben had never lied to her, after all.

“I suppose that means you will join me for training tonight, then?” Rey said, her eyes shining.

“Of course,” Ben winked at her. “Why don’t we go right now?”

They walked toward the training room, hand in hand. 

* * *

Rey and Ben were locked in combat... again. Rey had been training while Ben was away, and her skills had improved. But when her own power increased, so did Ben’s. So they were still evenly matched. Until, at one point, Ben caught her off guard, pushing her saber out of her hand with the Force. She moved to counter him, drawing strength from her frustration. Hadn’t she been the one training? How was he winning? She meant to knock his blade out of his hand in turn, but she did... something else. Blue lightning shot out of her fingertips, just for a second, knocking Ben to the ground. Her eyes widened. What had she just done? She ran to him and dropped by his side.

“Ben! Ben! I’m so sorry!! Are you all right? What—what happened?”

Ben sat up gingerly. He had felt this before, at Snoke’s hand. It was Force lightning. Usually an ability associated with the Dark Side, but... clearly, Rey had the ability to use it. Not control it, yet—obviously. But she could learn to harness it. He told her all this. Rey just stared at her own hand. Ben let his hand rest on her face gently.

“It wasn’t your fault.”   
  
Rey nodded slowly, feeling horrible inside. Ben took her hand and they walked back to their quarters. Best to stop there for today, he said. Rey felt a little better by the time they got to her door.

“I have a surprise for you tomorrow,” Ben said soothingly. “Meet me at Hangar 7 in the morning.” He smiled excitedly. 

Rey managed a smile back. The effort she had used to summon that strange power had exhausted her. “I’ll be there. And Ben,” she added, “I missed you.” 

“Me too. Me too.” He whispered as he took her hand in his. She was cold. “But from now on, I will always be with you.” 

Ben kissed her gently before leaving to his quarters. Rey wanted to forget what had happened, but she couldn’t. That power... it had come from her. That night she tossed and turned, waiting for morning. It was not that Ben was disappointed in her, he knew she had not done it on purpose, or knowingly, for that matter.

But Rey was disappointed in herself. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben reveals his surprise for Rey...

Rey raced to Hangar 7, her loose hair flowing behind her. It was very early, but she had sensed Ben leave his chambers. She was running so fast she almost ran right into him. He pulled her into his arms for a moment, anyway. He stepped back and took her hand in his. “Come with me,” he half-whispered excitedly. She walked along with him quickly, matching his long, enthusiastic strides. He led her to...the Millenium Falcon? Yes, there it was! Rey had never asked Ben what he had done with Han’s ship. 

“I thought we might go in this. I know its a piece of junk, but—” Rey remembered having called it “garbage” almost a year ago. She chuckled. 

Ben continued, “—I wanted to take you in my TIE, but...er, unless you sat in my lap, that wouldn’t really work out...” 

“I wouldn’t have minded, Ben,” Rey said with a sly smile.

“I, uh, wouldn’t have minded either—I just mean, the controls, you know—” Ben awkwardly stumbled over his words. 

Rey laughed. “I know, Ben. I’m just messing!” 

Ben laughed, blushing hard. He led her into the Falcon’s cockpit. It seemed the stormtroopers that had inspected the ship had gotten rid of the porgs. _Good,_ Ben thought. Those bird-like creatures were so annoying. He motioned for Rey to take the pilot’s seat. 

“I’ve been doing all the flying lately. Why don’t you take the contols this time?”

“Really?” Rey felt honored. This had been his father’s ship, after all. “But...I don’t even know where we’re going.”

“Don’t worry. Your copilot will punch in the coordinates for you,” Ben said with a grin. Rey laughed. He was much more like his father than he wished to admit. 

Rey settled into the pilot’s seat, Ben sitting beside her. He entered the coordinates, then turned to watch her. She knew exactly what to do. He just sat and stared at her. She had allowed her hair to grow long in the last few months. It was beautiful. He turned away, thinking she would find it weird that he kept his gaze on her for so long.

She pulled back the lever and launched them into hyperspace, the stars turning to rushing streaks of light.

* * *

Apparently their surprise destination was quite far, because Ben told her to settle in. The cockpit was strangely silent. Rey knew he was thinking of her. She felt her face redden for what felt like the millionth time today.

“It’s just like I remember it. This ship. It always did sound like it would fall apart and scatter its pieces across the galaxy.” Ben chuckled. “And yet, it always held up.”

“Rey,” he continued, “I noticed you let your hair grow longer. I, uh, I like it. A lot. You should keep it that way. If—if you want.” Rey felt herself blush yet again. 

He reached up and grabbed the golden dice that he had played with as a boy. He rolled them around in his hand for a while, then placed them aside. 

“Rey,” he said, struck with a sudden thought, “have you ever played dejarik before?”

“No, I haven’t. What is it?” 

“Follow me.” Ben spent the rest of the trip teaching Rey at the holochess board. The hours passed quickly. They seemed to arrive at their destination in no time at all. 

Ben led Rey to the cockpit and gestured toward the planet before them.

“Welcome to Chandrila, Rey. This is where I was born.” 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amidst the beauty of Chandrila, Rey and Ben encounter both grief and regret intertwined with their happiness...

Ben handed her a long cloak with a hood, and kept one for himself. Chandrila was under First Order control, of course, but Ben did not want to draw attention to himself. He was the Supreme Leader, after all. It was always possible he could be recognized. 

Rey and Ben strode out of the Falcon, their hoods over their faces. A strangely pleasing smell hit her. Seasalt, Ben told her. Chandrila’s silver lakes could be seen up ahead, shining in the sun’s light. The hills were green, too. Ben had brought them to the most beautiful place she had seen so far. 

He took her hand and led her as they walked around, avoiding troopers and citizens alike. Rey noticed that most of the people wore white. It must be a tradition of some sort, Rey thought. Ben clearly had a place in mind; Rey had to quicken her pace to match his determined strides. Soon they had left the people, the shining glass buildings, even the rolling green hills behind them. It was a beach. Quiet and peaceful. They were alone there.

“Ben, this is...this is so beautiful,” she exclaimed. He just smiled at her.

They took off their cloaks and sat down on the sand together. It was not coarse and rough like Jakku’s sand. It was soft. Squishy even. They kicked off their shoes, letting the gentle tide run over their feet. All of Rey’s worries, even the incident with her Force lightning abilities, began to drift away. As if the ocean was carrying them off into the horizon. Ben’s presence was soothing. He wrapped his arm around her as they stared out into the clear waters together.

* * *

The sun was setting over the water. Ben’s head rested on her lap. For a moment Rey wondered how they had ended up here. Oh, it didn’t matter. Rey let her hand linger on his face, brushing aside his hair. She remembered having thought of touching his face, his hair, when she had seen him in her hut on Ahch-to. It felt like so long ago. Ben turned to her.

“We should probably get back to the Falcon, now. It’s almost night.”

Rey nodded. They stood up, looking back to admire the water one last time. At least, Rey did. Ben was looking at her, instead. She turned to him, a small smile on her face. This felt like something from her dreams. The good dreams, at least. Ben looked at her, his eyes glowing with happiness. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. They stood there a long moment, as the sun finally slipped below the horizon. 

By the time they had reached the Falcon, the sky had filled with stars.

* * *

Ben turned over on his cot in the Falcon, feeling refreshed. He was sure it was morning, they had gone to bed so late. He had insisted she take the cot, but Rey had preferred to curl up in the pilot’s seat for the night. Ben supposed she was used to sleeping in uncomfortable places. He could sense her breathing from where he was.

Ben sighed. He thought of his father, Han Solo. He had loved this ship so much. And he had left his son behind in it so many times. Ben felt horrible about what he had done to his father. His years of resentment and anger against Han, encouraged by Snoke, had led to that one moment on Starkiller Base. And as soon as the deed was done...he had regretted it. It still haunted him. He couldn’t stop seeing it, replaying the scene over in his head, feeling his father’s dying fingers on his face. All that anger was gone now. He supposed it was Rey who had changed that. Before, he had fought for the Dark Side because he had no one else to turn to but Snoke. He had been convinced that no one else cared about him. That his family was afraid of him. But now, with Rey, he had something new, something beautiful and precious, to fight for.

He sensed her wake up. Ben got up and entered the cockpit. 

“Good morning, sweetheart.” Ben settled in the copilot’s seat.

“Good morning, Ben,” Rey smiled, trying to stifle a yawn. 

“Wow,” Ben said, grinning, “it must be tiring to be so beautiful.”

Rey blushed. “Well then you must be absolutely exhausted,” she replied playfully.

Ben’s face reddened and they laughed together. Suddenly, Rey’s face turned somber, as if she had remembered something sad. She turned to Ben.

“Ben, on Snoke’s ship, you said...you said you saw who my parents were. I—I’ve been meaning to ask you about it...”

Oh. That was it. He knew what he had seen. How could he put this nicely? 

“Well, it looked like... like they were just... Jakku...junk traders,” he said quietly.

Rey nodded as if she had already known. “Rey, you may not want to hear what comes next,” Ben said, concern on his face.

“They’re dead, aren’t they?” Rey asked simply. “Tell me the truth.”

“Rey, I’ve never lied to you.” Ben paused. “Yes, they’re dead. I—I’m so sorry.”

Rey nodded again, staring at the floor. She knew it was true. She extended her hand to Ben and he took it in his own. “Will—will you be okay?” he asked.

“Yes,” Rey answered, “I’m fine.” Her eyes lit up again. “Do you want to train on the beach?”

Ben said yes. He was glad she had taken his news the right way. But the confirmation of her fears had still affected her. As he left the cockpit, he looked back to see her quickly wipe away a single tear from her eye. _At least you didn’t kill them,_ he thought sullenly. It was selfish of him to think, he knew. But Rey wasn’t the only one on this ship who was grieving.

* * *

It had been a long day. Rey and Ben had disguised themselves to buy food in the marketplace, taken the long walk to the beach, and they had trained until their arms ached. It had been fun, though. And now, they found themselves lying side-by-side on the soft grass near the beach, staring up at the starry sky. It was a beautiful sight. But Ben kept looking at her, instead. Rey was a star all his own. The air was warm and moist. The sound of the ocean was making them both sleepy.

“We could stay out here. Sleep under the stars.” Rey said dreamily, her eyes still on the sky above.

“I suppose we could,” Ben said. He was so tired, he didn’t even want to walk all the way back to the Falcon, anyway.

His eyes widened as Rey curled up beside him, laying her head on his chest. His heart skipped a beat...or two. He could feel Rey smiling at him. Ben smiled back.

The sound of the gentle waves soon lulled them both to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Be warned: if things have seemed too good to be true for the last few chapters...there’s a reason for that...
> 
> *cue the ominous background music*
> 
> ~to be continued~


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new threat emerges...a threat to Ben and Rey’s power—and to the entire galaxy itself.

Rey awoke to the sound of insistent beeping. _BB-8?_ No, it wasn’t a droid. Rey shook herself awake, and remembered where she was. She lifted her head off Ben’s chest and called for him to wake up. Ben sat up sleepily. The noise was coming from his comlink, Rey realized.

“Ben, your comlink,” she whispered. His face turned grave. 

“I’m being summoned back.... Something’s wrong.”

They raced back to the Falcon together. When they exited the atmosphere, Rey paused a moment. She looked back on Chandrila. Their time there had been so short, she thought. She hoped they would return someday. Then, they made the jump to lightspeed. 

Ben held a small device in his hand Rey didn’t recognize. “Hux is sending a message.” A flickering hologram image of the First Order general appeared above the device.

“Supreme Leader. Sorry to interrupt your ‘vacation.’” From the smug look on his face, Hux was _clearly_ glad to interrupt his so-called “vacation.” He had only been gone...one and a half days? “We received a transmission. In fact, the whole galaxy has received this transmission. Please listen to it and report back to the _Steadfast_ as soon as possible.” 

Ben was about to mention aloud how Hux had _no_ authority to tell him to “report back” when the transmission played through the device in his hand.

_”At last the work of generations is complete. The great error is corrected. The day of victory is at hand. The day of revenge. The day of the Sith.”_

Ben’s heart stopped. He turned to Rey, who was looking at him, her eyes wide. Even she recognized that voice. _It couldn’t be..._

They had to get back to his command ship.

* * *

As they landed in the hangar on the _Steadfast_ , Ben and Rey spoke in heated whispers.

“Ben, are you sure it’s him?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“But...I’ve been studying this... I thought he died on the second Death Star!”

“I know. We all did.” They ran out of the Falcon quickly and were met by General Hux and a trio of stormtroopers. 

“We’re meeting on the bridge...” he said. “... _Supreme Leader,”_ he added grudgingly. 

Ben ignored him and took Rey’s hand again, heading in the direction of the command center at a determined pace. Hux, running after them, caught up in one of the corridors, followed closely by the troopers. 

“Supreme Leader!” he called out breathlessly. Irritated, Ben stopped and turned to face him. “I meant, the _generals_ are meeting on the bridge,” Hux said, glancing at Rey and back at Ben.

Before anyone else could respond, Ben flung out his hand and sent Hux crashing into the wall of the corridor. He slid to the floor and didn’t move. Ben turned to Rey and they rushed to the bridge together, leaving the troopers to stare at Hux’s unconscious body. 

Ben and Rey walked into the command center, and everyone stopped talking, except for a few mumbled acknowledgements of “Supreme Leader.” An officer stepped forward.

“We received the information that this transmission originated in the Unknown Regions. A planet known as Exegol.”

Ben and Rey stared at each other, their eyes wide. They had seen that name before. The hidden world of the Sith. Luke had written about it in the Jedi texts. And on that page... there had been something else. Of course. The wayfinders. 

“I know what to do. Set course for Mustafar.” Ben said in a commanding voice. The _Steadfast_ soon jumped to hyperspace.

* * *

The Mustafarians simply had no chance. One of the pair alone could have wiped them out. But with both of the lightsaber-wielders on their tails, their efforts in protecting Vader’s prize were futile, and they were but mere obstacles in the intruders’ path. One such Mustafarian tried to run while shooting at the one in black, when his body went stiff. He was pulled forward, powerless to resist this invisible Force, and was impaled by a red, chaotic blade. Another tried to sneak up behind the shorter one, clad in a deep gray, and shoot from behind. She stepped back, her blade pointing behind her, and pierced the Mustafarian’s chest without even looking back. 

More waves of the filthy Mustafarian cultists were coming. They were not tough opponents, but they were time-consuming nonetheless. Ben swung his saber around, catching one in the neck. He realized they were wasting time with these pathetic life forms. He called out to Rey.

“You go get it! I’ll take care of these!”

Rey nodded. She ran off in the direction of what seemed like an oily lake. She didn’t need to be told where to go. The wayfinder emitted such strong and dark power, it was practically calling out to her.

* * *

Ben had finally disposed of the last of the Mustafarians when he heard Rey. She was calling him... something had gone wrong, he thought. _I shouldn’t have let her go alone._ He raced in her direction, only to find her standing there, perfectly safe. 

“The creature won’t let me take the wayfinder. Something about me not being the right one.”

The creature? _Ah_. Vader’s guardian. Of course...

“I think I know why,” Ben said slowly. “That wayfinder is not meant for just anyone. It belongs to Vader’s heir. It belongs... to me.”

Ben stepped through the mist and into the bog alone. Rey waited anxiously. He was taking too long, wasn’t he? And yet... she sensed he was all right.

She sighed in relief when Ben emerged, wayfinder in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Stay tuned for the upcoming chapters! (As Anakin would say, this is where the fun begins...)
> 
> For those who are interested in ~canon accuracy~ there were two major elements in this chapter that I got from the Rise of Skywalker novelization by Rae Carson:
> 
> \- The transmission that Rey and Ben listen to in this chapter is the same canon transmission that is spread throughout the galaxy at the beginning of TROS.
> 
> -“Vader’s guardian” in this chapter is referring to the Eye of Webbish Bog, a canon creature guarding Vader’s wayfinder on Mustafar. In the novel (and a deleted scene, I believe), Kylo Ren confronts this creature when he retrieves the wayfinder at the beginning of the TROS.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ben and Rey come face-to-face with the greatest of evils, painful truths are revealed...and promises are broken.

The trip to the Unknown Regions was not pleasant. Rey really liked these TIE fighters and had no difficulty in flying one, but this space was not just any space. It was chaotic, with streaks of red everywhere, confusing her vision, even as her TIE followed Ben’s transmitted coordinates. The flaming red reminded her of Ben’s lightsaber. Rey breathed in deeply. She had to focus. Ben’s modified TIE Silencer was ahead of her TIE, guiding the way. She just had to trust the coordinates he was transmitting, and keep her ship out of harm’s way in the process. It wasn’t easy. Her knuckles were white on the controls.

Ben’s TIE jerked out of hyperspace, and the dark planet emerged. This was it. This was Exegol. Suddenly, Ben was afraid. Afraid that they were not ready to face what they might find here. That he might die here. That something could happen to Rey. _No_. He wouldn’t—couldn’t—let anything happen to Rey. Life without Rey...that was more frightening than death itself. He held his breath until she, too, safely exited hyperspace beside him. They landed side-by-side and rushed from the TIE fighters, eager just to be next to each other again. This whole place was eerie. They felt safe with each other, though. 

Power. A dark power. It surrounded this place. Lightning struck near. Too near for Rey’s liking. And this dark power...it was calling her. She told this to Ben, her voice trembling. He turned to her, his face concerned and serious. 

“Rey, I feel it too. It’s...almost overwhelming. That’s why I have to talk to you before we go in there. I—I don’t know what we’re going to find in there. But I know this is a dark place. And we’ve worked so hard to find a balance between the light and the dark. But it’s a delicate balance. We need to make sure neither of us falls to the Dark Side. It’s—it’s in us both. But we can’t succumb to it. We can’t give in. Because if we do, if you do...there might be no coming back. The Dark Side is powerful, and its consuming. I know...I’ve felt it before. If you give in, you might never be the same again. It—it might kill you, Rey. Please, don’t give in to it.” Ben paused. His voice lowered into a whisper she could barely hear. “Please don’t let me give in to it.” Rey saw something in his eyes that frightened her. Desperation...and fear. 

“Ben, I promise. We’ll keep the balance. No matter what we have to face...we’ll do it together. Okay?” Rey said, trying to sound reassuring.

Ben nodded, his hand coming up to wipe tears off her face. Tears Rey hadn’t even realized she had shed. “Together,” he echoed. They marched into the cathedral-like structure together, lightning casting their long shadows in front of them.

They walked onto a platform and it lowered slowly. Rey held Ben’s hand tightly and looked about her. The lightning made a screeching noise rather than thunder. It lit up the faces of enormous statues around them. Ancient Sith, perhaps, Rey thought. The whole place was eerie and ominous.

Ben and Rey crept along cautiously now. Ben stopped to stare at a huge tank, filled with some strange liquid, not unlike a bacta tank. But its contents shook him. Snoke? Clones of Snoke... or had Snoke been a clone himself? Ben paled. _Of course_.... A voice rang out, deep, guttural, and...amused. 

“Yes, my boy. I made Snoke. I have been your master all along.”

“I serve no master,” Ben replied, “and you should be dead.”

“Ah, don’t you see? I have died before...and live again. The Dark Side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be...unnatural.” The voice was unnerving. As they strode forward, Rey placed her arm on Ben’s to steady him. “I’ve been every voice you have ever heard...inside your head.”

“No.” Ben said hoarsely. “You’ve never been close to me. I’ve never heard your voice.”

“Wrong again, young Solo. I...and my family...have been closer to you than anyone else.” Ben felt lost and afraid. What could he mean? 

“And you, little Rey,” the voice continued, “I have been waiting a long time for this.” Rey cringed at the sound of her name spoken by this evil voice. 

They walked forward until they saw him. It was a disfigured body...barely a body at all. His eyes white and fingers like melted wax. Some fingers were missing. Rey shuddered. This was Palpatine? The mighty Emperor of the days of the Rebellion? Vader’s master? He was barely flesh clinging to bone now. But the power that surrounded him was immense. Ben and Rey ignited their sabers, casting the Emperor’s distorted form in blue and red light. 

But then the red guards that protected the frail Emperor began their attack. Rey blocked and swung her saber, back-to-back with Ben, who deflected a shot and plunged his saber throught his attacker’s chest. Ben and Rey each stepped forward, driving the guards back and cutting them down as they went. A sudden awareness hit her. _Watch out behind you,_ she called out to Ben though the Force. He turned his saber’s hilt over in his hand and ignited the chaotic blade just in time to cut his attacker in half. _Thanks,_ he called back to her with his mind. They were completely in sync.

Palpatine watched in fascination as the two fought together, finishing off every last one of his elite guards with relative ease. Something was different about these two. Their power was so great it was...intoxicating. He wanted that power for himself. And for that, he had to get them to turn on each other. He would exploit the darkness in the girl. And she would turn against the one she loves in her blind anger. Then, when they had destroyed each other, he would take the power of their bond for his own.

Ben’s saber flashed, removing the last guard’s head from his body with one slash. That had been the last one. Breathing heavily, the two halves of the dyad turned on the Emperor once more.

“We won’t let you mobilize that fleet. We’re going to destroy you,” Rey said. She wasn’t sounding like herself...what was going on?

“Oh, you think my power is in the number or size of my fleet? No, no, no.” Palpatine cackled. “My power is in _knowledge_. I know more about you than you know about yourselves.” Their eyes widened. Ah, yes. Their curiosty would be his tool.

Rey felt something strong arising in her. It surpassed anger. It was hatred. Against the sinister form of the monster in front of her. He knew nothing about them. He was lying...wasn’t he? 

“Rey, your thoughts betray you. You want...to know more,” the Emperor said. “Good, goood. I will tell you... _everything_. Let your anger grow, it will reveal all.”

Ben looked at Rey. The Emperor was targeting her, not him. Was the darkness really that stong within her? Stronger than it was in himself? No...no, no, _please_. He pleaded with his eyes for her to look at him, to remember who she was. He tried to speak to her but she didn’t seem to hear.

Rey couldn’t take her eyes off Palpatine. She felt it...he had the answers she needed. A small voice in her head protested, telling her to remember. _Look at Ben,_ it said. But it wasn’t quite strong enough. 

Palpatine smiled. “Your...other half...distrusts you. You can see it in his eyes now. He is even... _afraid_... of you.”

The voice inside pleaded even harder, got even louder. _Don’t give in,_ it said. It was drowned out again by another voice. One of hatred.

“Don’t you see, Rey. Your past is just as dark as his own. It was I,” he paused, pressing his remaining fingertips together in anticipation, “who had your parents killed.”

Rey’s eyes widened. Ben found he could not move. Who was holding him in place? Palpatine? Or... _Rey?_ He stuggled hopelessly to reach her somehow. He felt so helpless.

“And,” the Emperor continued, “your dear Ben knew about it. But he refused to tell you. He... _LIED_...to you.”

Rey remembered something. _I’ve never lied to you,_ he had said. The voice inside was strong and clear now. Palpatine was the liar here. He was the one who had tortured Ben. But the voice of hatred raged once more. Palpatine would pay.

She rushed forward, her blade held aloft. _No, Rey, please!_ the voice, Ben’s voice, screamed inside her head. 

Ben was in tears. Was he going to lose her to the Dark Side, after all this? Had it really all come to this? He was finally released and fell to the ground. He tried to get up, run after Rey...but it was too late.

Rey couldn’t stop herself. She cried out loudly and plunged the lightsaber though the Emperor’s broken form. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue the dark suspenseful music*
> 
> To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which broken promises have grave consequences...

The Emperor was dead.

Rey dropped to the ground. There it was. This was what Ben had warned her about. The darkness was consuming her. She...she couldn’t fight it on her own. Her pain and anger welled up inside her. It was tearing her apart. 

Ben ran to Rey, who had fallen to her knees on the ground. “Rey! Listen to me please—”

“NO!” she yelled, releasing a blast of Force energy that flung Ben away from her. She sounded as if she were in pain. Ben got up. He was not going to let her be taken from him. Not now. Not ever. He concentrated harder than he ever had in his life. To reach her. To save her from the darkness within.

 _“Rey.”_ The small voice called out to her, cutting through the pain and anger and hatred that had created a storm in her mind. The quiet voice seemed to dull the sound of the storm into background noise. _“I love you. Please, come back to me.”_ The words hurt and healed her at the same time. _Ben? s_ he thought. _“I’m here,”_ his voice said, _“take my hand.”_

Rey opened her eyes. Ben was kneeling in front of her. His face looked worn. His hand was held out to her. She extended a hand to him. She was almost surprised to see it. As if the hand wasn’t even her own. As she touched his fingers, her mind and vision cleared up...and then the tears came.

Ben sat there, holding her close to him as she wept.

“Ben—I—I’m so sorry. I...I almost gave in. I couldn’t control it.” She looked up into his eyes. “But I—I heard your voice. You saved me, Ben. You saved me.”

Ben smiled, but suddenly Rey collapsed. What was happening? No. _No._ It couldn’t be...the dark power had drained her. She was...dying? _NO!_ Ben screamed internally. She lay in his arms and spoke, weakly.

“Ben...listen...we may not have much time so...I need...to...tell you.” She managed a small, weak smile. “If...if you would’ve asked...Ben...I would’ve said yes.”

Ben was confused. What was she saying? Was she even thinking straight?

Rey sensed his confusion. “You...know what I mean...Ben.” She looked into his eyes.

 _Oh_. _That’s_ what she meant. He didn’t know what to say. Her eyes closed. _No! No no no._

She was fading fast. Even if he summoned the _Steadfast_ with medical supplies, it would be too late by then. Even if they somehow made it on time, there was no guarantee any amount of time in a bacta tank would save her now. He clung to her desperately, trying to think of a way to save her. He would’ve given anything—his own life—to save Rey.

But he didn’t know how.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sacrifice is made...and balance is restored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have stressed you guys out long enough XD...

Ben hugged unconscious Rey to his chest. He felt so helpless. Was he really going to lose her here? Now, after all they had been through together?

Ben felt weak. As Rey’s health continued to weaken, so did his own. What would happen if one of them was to die? Would they both? Or would the other go on, living half a life without the other? _It would be an unbearable existence,_ Ben thought. No. No, he mustn’t think like that. There _had_ to be some way to save her. He cradled her in his arms, desperate for the hope that Rey would come back to him.

Thousands of parsecs away on the _Steadfast_ , Leia felt it. A turmoil in the Force. Rey and her son...they were in danger. And suddenly, Rey’s light in the Force dimmed. She...she was dying. Leia closed her eyes. It would take everything from her. But she knew exactly what to do.

Ben heard a familiar voice in his mind. Leia, he realized. His mother. She called to him. _“Ben,”_ her voice said, _“listen, I’ll help you. You can bring her back to you.”_

“But...how? I—please. Please, she’s dying,” he pleaded, holding back tears. Ben suddenly realized what his mother meant. “Wait...but then you will—”

_“Ben, I know. But it’s worth it. You belong together. I love you, Ben.”_

“Wait, please—Mom, I’m—I’m so sorry. For everything. I—” Ben’s voice broke. 

_“I know,”_ was all Leia said. _“I know, son.”_

Ben felt a surge of power. It was not his own, neither was it for him to keep. Leia was giving everything for him to keep Rey alive. He rested his hand on her. He didn’t know how he suddenly knew what to do...somehow, it just came to him. As if it was the Force’s will that Rey should live. He let the power that Leia had given him flow into her. Her eyelids fluttered. Ben tried to reach out to Leia, to thank his mother for giving him the strength to save the one he loved. But he couldn’t feel her anymore. Leia...was dead.

Rey woke up in his arms. She didn’t try to move. She...she wasn’t dying anymore, but she was still weak. She opened her eyes and looked up at Ben. She was aware of Leia’s sacrifice through him, but without Ben, Rey would’ve been dead long before.

“Ben...thank you.” Her voice grew a bit louder as she gained strength. “I—I love you, Ben”

Ben smiled tearfully. He leaned down and kissed her as she lay in his arms. Her eyes shone when he pulled away. She was going to be okay now. Ben held her close, and got out his comlink to summon the _Steadfast_. 

“Ben,” Rey whispered, “I will always be with you.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wounds begin to heal, and decisions are made...

Ben sat next to Rey on her bed in the medical bay. She was recovering quickly, but he refused to leave her side. They were alone. Ben had dismissed the medical droids as soon as he could. He sat there, holding her hand, gazing at her longingly. Rey turned over and looked at him.

“Ben, don’t look at me like that,” she said, half-smiling. “It makes me uncomfortable.”

“And how would her Highness prefer that I look at her?” Ben asked playfully.

“I would rather you not be looking at all.” Rey said, really smiling now.

“Whatever do you mean?” 

“I mean you should be doing this, instead,” Rey said. Wrapping one arm around his neck, she pulled his face to hers and kissed him. Finally, Ben pulled back and they laughed. 

“I agree,” he said, still laughing. “That _is_ better.”

* * *

Ben walked into the medical bay quietly and closed the door behind him. The lights were dimmed, so he assumed Rey was sleeping. He set down the tray of food on the table beside her, and realized she was awake, but starting to doze off. Rey looked up at him, and motioned for him to sit beside her. She leaned on him when he settled next to her.

“Are you doing better? I was told you could leave the medbay safely tomorrow if you feel okay,” he whispered.

“I’m perfectly fine...as long as you’re here with me. I’m just sleepy now.”

“I should go so you can get some rest, Rey.” He started to get up but she put her hand on his arm and asked him to stay. 

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about,” she said.

“Okay, what is it?” 

“You know...the Resistance prisoners we still have on board...now that—that the war is over, can they—er, can they leave?”

“Rey, you know I can’t just—”

“Ben, wait. Listen. Can’t you let them settle separately on some remote planets or something? They can’t possibly make any more trouble, right? At least, no trouble we can’t handle if it gets too big?”

Ben knew what she meant. It was true...with the Sith fleet added to their army, they really could put down any threat. And the rebels had lost their last leader...his mother.... Leia would’ve wanted him to help these people. 

“They don’t deserve to live the rest of their lives like this. It’s...no life at all.” Rey thought about Finn. She really hadn’t gone to speak to him again in all those months since Crait. She didn’t know whether to feel guilty or relieved.

“I agree,” Ben said, nodding his head solemnly, “I’ll arrange it for them at once. I promise. Now, you really need to sleep.”

She smiled. “Thank you, Ben.” Then she winked at him sleepily. “I’ll miss you.”

“Trust me,” he said, “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“I trust you...with my life,” she whispered as he left the room. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author ties up some loose ends 😉:

Rey was fully recovered by the day the prisoners left. She stood next to Ben as the prisoners filed past onto the transports. Then, Rey saw him. Finn looked a bit lost. _Of course,_ thought Rey. _He has nothing, no one, to go back to_. She turned to Ben, who nodded. Rey ran over to Finn.

“Finn, I—” He turned to her in surprise. He had not expected to ever see her again.

“Rey,” he interrupted, “I was wrong. I think...maybe...you made the right choice. I don’t understand it, but I...felt what happened when you were gone. The Emperor. I felt all that.”

“The Force. You could sense it?” Rey said, her eyes wide.

“Yes. Somehow. And Rey,” he said slowly, “I hope—I hope you and him...you and Kylo. I hope you will be happy together. You are—together—right?”

Rey didn’t know whether to be angry or laugh. So she laughed. “Yes, I guess you could say that. I—I hope you find a way to be happy, too.” 

Finn nodded, and the troopers came forward to escort him onto the next transport. He turned back to her on the ramp of the transport. He saltuted her awkwardly. _He’s saying goodbye,_ Rey thought. She smiled and saluted back. And then the transport was gone. Ben came up to Rey and put his arm around her as she watched the ship jump to lightspeed. 

* * *

Leia was buried on a beautiful planet called Naboo. It was a quiet funeral, as only Ben and Rey were there. Rey knew he had spoken to his mother right before her death, but he still carried some of his old guilt around with him. Rey held him as tears streamed down his face silently. They stood there until nightfall, Rey comforting him through his grief. Leia had given everything for them. Her final, loving sacrifice for her son, and the girl she had come to love as she would a daughter.

* * *

Rey thought back to the past week. So much had happened. She had been released from the medbay, seen Finn leave for who knew where, flown to Naboo and back. So much had happened that she and Ben had not had much time together. Yes, it had been just them at Leia’s funeral, but that had been hard on them both. And, when they had returned to the _Steadfast_ , he had...needed some time alone. She had needed some time, too. 

Now, though, they were alone in his throne room. She was sitting on his lap, his arm around her. She wondered again how they had ended up there. On second thought, she didn’t care. She leaned her head on him, deep in thought. There it was again...still nagging at her. She decided to talk to Ben about it.

“Ben...I’m still afraid. That—that what happened on Exegol...what I did there. That it might happen again. That I could...hurt you,” she said with her head still resting on him.

“Rey, I don’t think that will ever happen again. Yes,” he had to admit, “there is darkness in you, in both of us. But I think we’ve both overcome it. I had to deal with it one way...you had to deal with it in your own.”

“But, Ben, you were the one that saved me. I couldn’t do it alone.” 

“Rey, don’t you see? You were the one who helped me out of my own dark path. You are my light. I guess...I can be yours.”

Rey smiled. It was true, all of it. She felt sure now that it wouldn’t happen again.

“And, Rey,” Ben added, “you’re not alone.” He let his fingers linger on her face gently.

She looked up at him and put her soft hand over his own. “Neither are you, Ben. Neither are you.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ben asks Rey a very important question...

Rey awoke to a knock at the entrance to her chambers. She got up and opened the door. It was Ben. “Rey, I had a question,” he whispered quickly. Rey thought it was rather early for a...question. “Did you want to go back to Chandrila with me? We can leave now, before someone spots me and tells me I need to do Supreme-Leader-y stuff. I—I mean, if you want to go.”

Rey smiled. “Of course I want to go!” she whispered back. 

“Meet you at Hangar 7 in ten minutes then?”

“Make that five minutes,” she said. She kissed him quickly and closed the door. 

  


* * *

As they walked through Hanna City on the way to their beach on the Silver Sea, Rey noticed Ben looked...nervous? She had never really seen him nervous before. He always carried this...somewhat smug confidence around him. _It must be a Solo trait,_ she thought with a grin. They sat down together on the sand. The sun was already rather low in the sky; they had spent most of their day touring the city incognito. It was beautiful. She still couldn’t believe that Ben had been born here. 

Ben stared at Rey as the sun lit up her face. They had been through so much together, and she was still here with him. _“Always,”_ she had said. Ben wanted that beyond anything else. His empire could fall apart around him, he could lose everything...but if he still had Rey, he knew he would be fine. A strand of her long hair was blown onto her face, and Ben pushed it back. He saw his hand was trembling slightly. He was still so nervous...

The sun was setting now, slowly, making Rey and Ben appear as dark silhouettes against a blazing orange sky. They stood together, ready to head back to the Falcon for the night. Ben looked uneasy. And nervous...still nervous. Rey looked up at him.

“Is...is there something you want to tell me?” she asked. 

Ben stepped forward and took both her hands in his. “Y—yes. Yes, I have...so much I want to tell you.” Rey gazed up at him. Her beautiful eyes were almost distracting. 

“I—I love you, Rey. And...I need you. You mean...everything, absolutely everything to me. And I—I can’t possibly imagine life without you, Rey.”

Her lips parted slightly, her eyes wide. “Ben, what are you—”

“Rey, please. You told me once that if I had asked, you—you would’ve said yes.” He let go of her hands and dropped to one knee in front of her. He extended his hand to her. Rey saw there was something in it. A tiny box. With a ring in it. A _ring?_ That meant....

“Rey,” he said. She looked deep into his eyes, blushing. His voice trembled slightly as he said, “Will you marry me?” 

Rey’s heart was beating so fast that she thought she might explode. She didn’t hesitate, of course. “Oh, Ben. Of—of course. Yes, of course I will!” He smiled. She had never seen him so happy. Ben thought the same of her; her eyes shone with joy. 

He stood and gently took one hand in both of his, slipping the ring onto her finger slowly. The very touch of his fingers made her heart leap. She wanted to thank him...she wanted to say so, so much. But nothing really needed to be said, not out loud. 

He hugged her close to him and slipped his hand behind her neck, her long hair flowing over his fingers. She looked up at him and smiled. He pulled her to him and kissed her. They didn’t know how long they held each other there, neither did they care. For the second time, the Chandrilan sun went down over the water as they kissed each other, standing on the beach of the Silver Sea. 

The sky was soon dark and the stars were hidden by clouds. But if the joy in their hearts could have been manifested as visible light, the whole planet would have been as bright as day.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the war finally over, Ben and Rey begin a beautiful new adventure together...

The morning sun shone brightly on Hanna City on the day of the wedding. The ceremony was a quiet matter. Just them. Not even the droids were there. When Rey had heard that BB-8 had left with his owner, the pilot, she had insisted on keeping R2-D2 and C-3PO with them. She really liked those droids for some reason. It was rather funny, Ben thought. The droids did rightfully belong to him. They had been in his family for three generations, now. But he was glad they were not there at the ceremony. Droids—C-3PO in particular—had a way of interrupting...romantic moments.

Ben saw Rey, her face shining with joy and love and anticipation. He smiled and blushed. She was wearing a long white dress. Had he ever seen her in a dress before? _It looks beautiful,_ he thought. Her long hair fell down her back with little white flowers braided in, the hair that framed her face curled slightly. She walked up to Ben and smiled widely, taking his hands in hers. He looked into her eyes, almost forgetting where he was. Ben’s long cape brushed the floor as Rey looked up at him. His face could barely contain his smile. She loved that smile.

* * *

They had said their vows, and now they were finally totally and completely alone. They stood together in the same spot where the ceremony had just taken place. Ben looked down at Rey’s hands, which rested in his own. His hand wore a ring now, too. And Rey was....Rey was his _wife._ He still couldn’t believe it. Sometimes he almost wondered if the whole thing was a dream. It was just too good...too right...to be true. Wasn’t it? _No...no it isn’t,_ he thought, his heart full. Rey’s soft hand on his face interrupted his thoughts. He looked down at her and smiled. Her eyes twinkled with joy. He held her close and then kissed her, his arms around her and her hands buried in his hair. Neither of them would never forget this moment as long as they lived.

* * *

Later on, they sat on the grassy hill by the beach together. Her head was resting on his chest again, and his arm was wrapped around her. Ben was playing with the delicate little flowers woven into her hair. She turned to him.

“Are you messing up my hair?” she asked, smiling.

“No, not at all. It’s far too perfect for me to be able to mess it up.”

Rey laughed. “I’ve been thinking of cutting it shorter again. What do you think?”

“I think it would be beautiful either way,” Ben said.

Her eyes narrowed playfully. “Do you really mean that?”

Ben laughed and held his hands up in innocence. “Yes, honestly, I do!” She smiled again. Ben grinned. “And what do you think of my hair, Rey?”

“Oh, it’s perfect. I love it just the way it is. Don’t you _dare_ change it, Ben” she said, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. They laughed together.

“Rey,” Ben started, “I know you like Chandrila a lot...but I wasn’t sure if you wanted to stay here. There’s so much in the galaxy I would love to show you. And, of course, I’m still going to have to be in charge of the First Order and everything—”

“Yes, I would really like it. You and me, traversing the galaxy together. Sounds like an adventure, to me.”

“Trust me, everything we do together will be an adventure. A good one, of course.” Ben said, grinning widely.

“Of course,” Rey said, cuddling close to him again, “An adventure with you, Ben, is the best kind of adventure in the galaxy.” Ben closed his eyes and smiled, holding her close.


	26. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three months later...

The alarm clock was going off, the beeping getting louder and more insistent. A hand reached from the other side of the bed over Ben’s sleeping face to the nightstand next to him. Rey’s fingers found the “off” button and she pressed it. She got up out of bed, yawning.

“Ben?”

“Ben.”

“Ben!” she whispered at him. “It’s time to get up.”

Ben groaned. _Already?_ “Rey, please. Five more minutes?”

Rey laughed. “Ben, you have a meeting, remember? What will the generals say when the Supreme Leader is late to his own meeting?”

Ben opened his eyes. “Oh, they would be really happy, actually. It would please them even more if I never showed up.”

“And when do we ever please your generals?” she asked playfully.

Ben sighed and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “We never do,” he said with a smile.

Rey rummaged through a drawer. “I’ll get Artoo to make you some caf before we leave.” She crumpled up one of his shirts and threw it at him. “And you might need this, too.”

Ben caught it and held it up as if studying it. “I suppose this counts as a ‘cowl or something,’ then?” he asked with a grin.

Rey rolled her eyes, still smiling. “Just put it on, Ben,” she said in an amused voice.

He walked up to her as she found what she had been looking for in the drawer. She turned to him. “I love you, Rey,” he said quietly, with a soft smile, letting his hand linger on her face.

“I know,” she replied with a sly smile. She turned away, suddenly lost in thought. Those words reminded her of that day when she had gone to him, fought alongside him in the throne room, and...kissed him for the first time. Her thoughts wandered. What would’ve changed if things had gone differently in that throne room? What would’ve happened if.... _No_ , she thought to herself. She shouldn’t be thinking this. She was here, with Ben, where she belonged. And nothing could change that now.

“Sweetheart?” Ben whispered. She turned back to him and found herself in his arms. The thoughts, the “what ifs,” that had been lingering in her mind were pushed to the back of her head at Ben’s loving voice. And as he leaned in and kissed her slowly...

...Rey forgot all about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all the readers who have stuck with this fic to the end! 
> 
> For those who want to read more, don’t worry! I’ve got you covered 😉 I’ve been working on a new multi-chapter canonverse Reylo fic that I will start posting very soon called “On the End of a String” (for a few of you who I know were waiting eagerly for me to drop the name, there it is, finally XD)! Please subscribe to my user if you want to know right away when I post Chapter 1!
> 
> Bye for now, and may the Force be with you, always.


End file.
